


Fuzzy Socks

by AndyLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyLucifer/pseuds/AndyLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has noticed that Castiel hasn't been having much fun since he became human. This is a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt off of tumblr.  
> SO MUCH FLUFF YOUR HEART WILL NEAR STOP :DD  
> Words: 723

Castiel had been very depressed ever since he lost his grace, refusing to leave the bunker, rarely eating or drinking, and almost never sleeping. Dean had decided enough was enough one morning, and had come to the conclusion that Cas needed to have some fun. Grabbing a couple pairs of Sammy's fluffy socks, he ran to Castiel's room and knocked quickly.  
".. What do you want?" came the soft reply from behind the door. Dean sighed, knowing Cas was still in bed, and opened the door without invite. He walked over to Cas, who was still probably half asleep, and grabbed his feet.  
Cas was having none of this. He screeched and tried to take his legs back, to no avail. Dean quickly slipped the pink fuzzy socks onto Castiel's feet and put a hand over his mouth.  
"Alright, Cas, here's how this is gonnna go; you are gonna put a shirt on, and then meet me in the library. You need to have some fun. Got it?" Dean said, very tempted at this point to run his fingers through Cas' feathery soft hair. Surprisingly, he was able to hold himself back, turning and leaving Cas in his room, still in shock of what just happened.  
Roughly 10 minutes later, Castiel grumbled his way into the library to see Dean in some blue fuzzy socks himself.  
"What are you doing, what's going on?" Cas asked, his voice low and dangerous. Anyone else would have been intimidated, even scared, but Dean just couldn't be afraid of the grumpy man in front of him.  
"Cas, are you mad? Or upset at me?" this question shocked Castiel, but he answered nonetheless with a slow nod and a confused glare.  
"Good. Run at me with everythin' you got!" Dean opened his arms to show his vulnerability, and let out a small chuckle as he saw Cas start to sprint at him with full force. Before he could be knocked over, he slid to his left and into a chair. Castiel was terrified as, when he stopped running, he kept moving.  
"Dean! Why can't I -" he was cut off as he slid into a bookshelf, toppling it and landing in a heap as he slipped and fell on an open book. Dean's loud laughter was not helping his hurt pride, and neither was the fact that the bookshelf he collapsed had fallen on top of him.  
"Oh- Oh my God, Cas! That- That was hilarious!" Dean managed to say through his hiccuping chuckles.  
"Do you plan on moving this shelf for me so I can leave?" Cas said, angrily staring up at him in the chair. His enraged tone brought Dean back to reality and his soft laughing abruptly stopped.  
"Cas, you don't wanna leave yet! C'mon, I wasn't expecting for you to knock over that bookshelf, it was s'posed to be fun," Dean explained, getting off the chair and kneeling on the ground in front of Castiel.  
"Now, before I let you up, you have to promise not to attack me and to try and have some fun here, 'kay?" he said, and it was clear to Cas that Dean wasn't actually asking.  
"Fine. After I slide around with you, can I go back to bed?" Cas asked, huffing and staring up at Dean. If his stare could kill, Dean would be ash as he lifted the shelf off of Cas' back.  
"Yeah, I guess," he replied, holding out his hand to Castiel, grinning. The moment that Cas got back up, Dean pulled him to the back of an aisle, and started running forwards. Halfway into the aisle, he stopped moving his feet and slid past the end.  
When Cas made an attempt at this, he started falling forwards as he slid, but Dean was there to catch him. Not on purpose, however. Dean was just about to stand up when Cas came colliding into him and landing on top of him as he fell.  
Just about an hour passed, and Dean was glad to see Castiel smile again for the first time in a very long while. They both agreed to clean up the books that fell later, and ended up wandering the bunker doing the occasional slide.  
When Sam went to go into the library that night, he somehow wasn't surprised to find a massive mess and the culprits asleep in Dean's bed wearing Sam's fuzzy socks.


End file.
